


I caught wind and hit the road runnin'

by FiKate



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Freedom, Gen, Prompt Fic, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt <i>I caught wind and hit the road runnin'</i> for Moist von Lipwig, set pre-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I caught wind and hit the road runnin'

Moist will never admit it aloud, but he loves riding down a road and knowing that there might be group of angry men after him. Its one of those moments when he knows he's alive, when the horse is fast and the day is beautiful then things are even better.

His grandfather taught him to ride but never could imagine him riding like this. Their world was always carefully bounded by fears and also what could be fought. The dogs were bred to protect rich men as the windows were barred against vampires and Moist learned to watch the moon and never go out after sunset. They never wished to know what were the men who bought these Lipwigzers guarding them or what their lives were like.

The road is always going away to the next town, the next opportunity and chance. As the sun rises, Moist chuckles as his horses' hooves create a steady drumbeat on the road, this is the life.


End file.
